First Battle of Alnus Hill
:"The expedition was manned with veteran soldiers, wise and powerful mages, and some of the strongest, fiercest orcs and goblins. Abundantly supplied, intensely trained and led expertly, it was a force to be reckoned with.The general, the centurions and the rank and file all did their duty... Yet it took merely seven days. It was only seven days since the opening of the Gate. Counting from the day when the enemy begun a serious counterattack, it took them only two days to devastate the imperial army" — The disastrous outcome of both the Battle of Ginza and the First Battle of Alnus Hill, in which the Empire lost more than half of their power in such short time, depicted in volume 1 prologue of the light novel. The First Battle of Alnus Hill is the first battle and offensive made by the JSDF after the Battle of Ginza in the Special Region. The battle of also serves as first expedition of the JSDF into the world beyond the Gate. First stage In order to determine the enemy position and number as well as terrains, the JSDF sent UGV to scout the area first. When the UGV drone came beyond the Gate in Alnus Hill, they were able to scout the area and the numbers of Imperial Troops around Alnus Hill that including retreating troops from Ginza and reinforcement from the capital. During the scouting, most Imperial Soldiers or Auxillary troops hesitated to attack the drone since they were clueless about what it was due to the massive gap in technology between the Empire and Japan. Second stage After the scouting was completed, the JSDF sent a battalion of tank and armored vehicles to assault Imperial's position in Alnus Hill. The reinforcement Imperial's army and the retreating army from Ginza commanded by Senator and Mage Godasen at the time were completely overwhelmed and helpless against the superior firepower of machine guns and tanks of the JSDF and their primitive weapon like arrows, ballistic or catapult were completely useless against the modern steel plates of tank and armored vehicle of the JSDF. In order to regain control over the Gate, cavalry was sent to on a massed charge. However, that ended with the foot of the hill littered with thousands of stinking corpses of men and horses. The utter massacre of the Imperial cavalry when they charged to their doom toward JSDF tanks, artillery and machine guns, depicted in Light novel Volume 1, prologue Godasen tried to repel the JSDF by initiating mass cavalry charge at the hill, only to see the entire cavalry regime under his command perished at the foot of the hill. As the result, the whole Imperial military camps and army were being decimated after a whole day of futile fighting. Only Godasen and few troops made back Sedera alive with massive injuries. The expedition had cost the Empire over half its army. Although it would be possible to rebuild it, enormous time and resources would be expended. - The loss of 60% of Imperial military power, depicted in Light novel Volume 1, prologue The First Battle of Alnus Hill and the Battle of Ginza combines cost the Empire 60% of it military power causing Emperor Molt to gather the armies of vassal states to deal with the JSDF. However, it was actually a scheme to weaken them to prevent potential rebellions against the Empire.This decision greatly disgusted Maquis Casel as he knew fully well Molt was pushing the Allied Army to their death. After cleaning up the corpse of Imperial troops, the JSDF began to set up permanent base in Alnus Hill. While setting up defense to fight the Allied army in the Second Battle of Alnus Hill. Trivia * Some Imperial senators refer this battle as Battle of Godasen to mock Podawan's airheadedness as he stupidly trying to repeat the same massacre all over again by blindly leading the Imperial troops to their doom against the JSDF. Gallery Untitled-1502283919.png|JSDF UGV scouted the area while the Orcs Auxiliary troop dumbfounded about the drone Untitled-1502296991.png|JSDF type 90 and type 10 tank battalion broke through Imperial's wood barriers and assaulted on Imperial's army position Untitled-1502297122.png|Imperial Troop futilely fired their ballista at JSDF tank Untitled-1502297408.png|Auxiliary troops being massacred by JSDF tanks Untitled-1502298402.png|JSDF fired at Imperial Troops with machine guns in the anime gate130e1.jpg|JSDF type-74 tank passes through the Gate. gate131e1.jpg|Type-74 tank cannon aims at the Imperial troops at the bottom hill. gate134e1.jpg|Imperial demi-human troops ready to fight the battle, they cannot win. gate002e1.jpg|A JSDF soldier aims his rifle at the Imperial troops. gate003e1.jpg|JSDF type 74 tank aims at the incoming Imperial troops. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Terminology